


Daybreak

by charizella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, i dont know what im writing, idk most likely 5 chapters maybe??, nu'est cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizella/pseuds/charizella
Summary: Love doesn't have a specific period to bloom. Sometimes it takes years, and sometimes it takes only a few hours. But we all can agree on something, that whatever life gives us, we should be grateful. Because we never know, tomorrow, you won't be in the person you love's arms anymore.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> kkkk first things first, this will most likely be 4~7 chapters long. next, enjoy! that's it ♡

It was a busy Saturday afternoon in the airport. All around you can see families reuniting and separating. Tears are shed, some because of happiness, and the others sadness.

Seungcheol wasn’t so sure which side he belongs. 

He was late for his flight back to Korea, and now he’s stuck here, somewhere in the Pacific. He wasn’t complaining, the place was really nice. Also, he didn’t even look forward to going back to Korea.

But the feeling of disappointment lingers inside him. He was never in time. He slept early last night, hoping he would wake up just as early the next day, but he stood corrected. He ended up oversleeping.

He thought of rebooking his flight, but the next flight back to Korea wasn’t until dawn of the next day. But still, he did rebook. And this time, he won’t miss it.

Grasping tightly on his ticket, he felt a wave of mixed emotions fill his insides. He couldn’t explain each and every one. So he thought putting his ticket in his bag might help him distract himself, and leave the airport all in all.

“Oh, sorry!” He bumped into another guy, accidentally letting go of his wallet and ticket. And it left a stain of strawberry frappe on his pale blue polo. 

The guy said something to his phone before putting it back in his pocket. And Seungcheol didn’t bother looking at the guy, he could waste more time, anyway. “I’ll make it up to you.” The guy picked Seungcheol’s things and handed them to him.

Seungcheol hesitated, “No have to.” His response sounded more like a whisper. Maybe because he wasn’t as fluent in English.

“I-I’ll buy you a new polo.” The guy stuttered and held the stained part of Seungcheol’s polo, as if it changed anything. Now he’s just starting to show off, Seungcheol thought. And this time, Seungcheol finally looked at the guy.

And he didn’t expect him to be Korean, too.

“Are you busy?” The guy asked again. Seungcheol just pursed his lips and shook his head. “Oh, you’re Korean!” He added, quite enthusiastically. His eyes widened, and so did Seungcheol’s. And Seungcheol swore he saw the guy’s face turn light pink.

“Do you have a flight soon?” He asked in Korean, and finally, Seungcheol could reply properly. “I was actually late. The next available flight is tomorrow morning, so I’ll have to take that instead.” Seungcheol replied in Korean.

The guy offered his hand for a handshake, “My name’s Joshua, by the way. But you can also call me Jisoo.” And flashed a toothy smile. That’s when Seungcheol’s eyes fell on Jisoo’s. And it sent some kind of weird thing down his throat that made it feel like something was stuck in the middle of his throat. 

“Seungcheol.” was the only thing he could reply before finally enclosing the handshake.

Jisoo knew that hand. It felt too familiar. He started to wonder if Seungcheol felt the same way. 

Nonetheless, he tried to make small talk, “What about you? What sends you here in the airport?” He asked.

“I just arrived here from America. And I have until tomorrow to myself before my family arrives here, too.” Jisoo pulled his luggage to his side, “You want to get out of here?” He looked around them before continuing, “It’s getting kind of emotional around here.”

Without a word, Seungcheol nodded and followed Jisoo outside of the airport. 

“You want to have lunch? I haven’t eaten yet.” Jisoo asked and threw his now empty strawberry frappe cup down the trash can.

“Sure. I haven’t had, too. But I need to get back to my hotel.” Seungcheol replied. And at that moment, Seungcheol could feel sharp nails scraping his stomach, releasing large series of growls. He wished no one can hear them.

“Let’s meet at that park, in thirty minutes, I guess,” Jisoo pointed at a park just across the street. Seungcheol nodded and they bid their goodbyes. 

And they went on the opposite sides of the street.

~ SEUNGCHEOL ~

I rode a cab back to my hotel. I extended my stay until tomorrow dawn, glad there was no reservations yet for my room.

I landed on the bed, it was the same as I left it. Maybe they hadn’t asked staff to fix it yet. I was only out for about 30 minutes, anyway.

How stupid was I this morning? My flight was supposed to be at 10. And I woke up 11:30, I brought everything and checked out, hoping I’d still catch my flight. Was I that desperate?

I need to go back to Korea.

But I think my flight for tomorrow is final already. Soonyoung is gonna be so mad at me if I don’t come back by tomorrow.

Which reminds me, I haven't called my brother yet.

I politely asked the cab driver to turn the radio down in the best English pronunciation I can.

“Sir, please turn down radio. Need to call brother.” I said carefully, and more slowly than I initially planned. 

The driver looked at me from the rear view mirror and smiled at me, “Sure, hijo.”

I don’t know what the heck “hijo” means but I sounds nice. So I ended up smiling back at his response

I turned on the data for my phone and opened Skype. My brother’s gonna be disappointed at me for this, but I don’t care anymore. I’m the older one, anyway.

“Soonyoung-ah!” I said unenthusiastically, with my face equally neutral. (A/N: equally neutral sounds weird but im not myself rn so im sorry if it sounds off) 

“Hyung! Where are you? You don’t look like you’re on an airplane. Are you in Korea already? Where can we meet? I’m rea–” Now I feel really bad for cutting him off. He seemed so excited for me to come back.

“I’m not in Korea yet, Soonyoungie. I’m sorry hyung let you down.” My voice was cracking, but I wasn’t crying, maybe it’s because I felt guilt choking me.

I just saw half-pixelated half-frowning Soonyoung on my screen. I feel ashamed of myself.

I saw the driving catching a glimpse at me on the rear view mirror, he was frowning at me. Not the mean frown. The pity frown. I didn’t like how he looked at me with pitiful eyes when I know this is all my fault.

Then I heard a familiar voice in the background, “I should just pretend I’m shocked. Seungcheol is never on time.” It was Jihoon, my friend, and Soonyoung’s boyfriend. What? You wouldn’t think Soonyoung was single, would you?

And it’s followed by another familiar voice, “Watch out, Cheol.” It was my best friend, Jeonghan, and I hear disappointment in his voice, “At this point, you’re late for your flight. The next, maybe you’re going to miss out on love.”

I immediately ended the call. Call me rude or whatever, but I don't like that particular topic. Also it’s embarrassing because the driver can hear everything. Curse myself for forgetting to buy new headphones.

I can miss on anything, but I can’t miss on love. I won’t let that happen.

Anyway, now that I think of it, Jisoo kind of looks familiar. Really familiar. Like I met him before, I just don't know when.

~ JISOO ~

I’m obviously not myself today. The jet lag is kicking in and I need rest. But now I just offered this random guy lunch later.

But he’s not just a random guy, he’s a cute one. Seungcheol. His name is familiar. Like I’ve heard it before.

Well, he can’t be Choi Seungcheol, right? I don’t think he is. But those glittery eyes, long lashes, pouty lips and buff build say otherwise.

Even if he was Choi Seungcheol, he won’t even recognize me. It’d be a miracle if he knew me. He wasn’t that kind of person. At least in high school.

I rode a cab because I needed time to ponder about the stuff that’s happening to me. 

Rest. It’s just what I need.

I told the driver about my destination. He just nodded. It’s like he was a robot.

I pulled out my phone and speed-dialed my friend. I just need someone to talk to as of now.

“Josh!” He answered quite ecstatically, “How’s the trip to–”

“I met Seungcheol.” I didn’t mean to sound dead or arrogant. But I can’t help it.

“Oh.” 

We stayed quiet for a moment. My friend knew how long I’ve been dreading to find him. 

“So… How do you feel?” I could hear the awkwardness in his voice. I didn’t really expect to meet Seungcheol now, or here. It was least likely for me to.

“I don’t know. Your dumbass of a best friend invited him over for a late lunch–date–whatever.” I stressed on the word 'date', and it send chills from my spine to the tips of my fingers and toes.

I heard him chuckle over the opposite side of the line, “You think he’d remember?” I smiled at the quite embarrassing memory I have. 

“I don't think so.” I could imagine him smiling while I said this.

“Well,” he sighed, “Make the most of it, Jisoo. He’s due to be back here in Korea tomorrow morning.”

I didn’t notice a frown form on my face, “Yeah. He told me.”

“Bye, Jisoo.”

“Bye, Jeonghan.”

I ended the call. It felt lighter to tell it all to Jeonghan, even at the shortest of conversations. I knew I could always count on him.

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I want–need–my body and mind to be in peace. This afternoon has been too much for me already.

But luck wasn’t on my side today. Because I was sent on a flashback back to senior year of high school.

The day I asked Seungcheol to be my prom partner. Well, kind of.

*Flashback*

“You think he’d say yes?” Jisoo asked, obviously having the jitters. Jeonghan, like the usual, just pat his best friend’s shoulder, “You’ll be fine, bro.”

Somehow Jisoo regretted teaching Jeonghan English slang. He’s been using 'bro’ almost all the time.

Jeonghan then gave him a back hug, just so he can calm down his best friend. “Come on, just enjoy this thing. It’s only our last.”

Somehow those words of encouragement that have always worked on Jisoo, suddenly didn’t work on him this time. He wasn’t just having the jitters, his knees were visibly shaking, his pupils moving around rapidly, his heart beating faster than ever, and the rest of his body in a cold state. 

He didn’t know why he was so nervous in the first place. Maybe because he was only used to seeing Seungcheol from afar. Or maybe because Seungcheol was one of the most popular guys in school, and was already a sure win for prom king. Or just because Jisoo doesn’t stand a chance for Seungcheol's possible partner, Jihoon.

Seungcheol and Jihoon were just the inseparable duo. They were best friends and unconfirmed boyfriends (because they act like they’re together but they say they aren’t.). Now, Jisoo starts to feel bad about having to interfere with their relationship.

It was like Jeonghan could already read Jisoo’s mind, “Look. There’s nothing for you to worry about, Jisoo. They themselves said that they aren’t together, so there shouldn't be anything wrong with you asking one of them out.”

But that wasn’t the case. “Everyone else believes they’re already dating. I mean, just look at them. They’re intimate. They’re sweet–”

“Seungcheol is the only one that’s sweet… He’s always like that to his close friends.” Jeonghan cut him off. Jisoo noticed that Jeonghan’s teeth didn't separate in the last sentence.

Jisoo sighed, he would just waste his time arguing with Jeonghan. Besides, Jeonghan knew Seungcheol better than Jisoo did. Jeonghan was the reason why Jisoo fell for Seungcheol in the first place. (But that wasn’t Jeonghan’s initial plan.)

~ JEONGHAN - FLASHBACK ~

I didn’t really mean for Jisoo to like Seungcheol whenever I talked about him. But now he’s lovestruck and can’t get out, and it’s all my fault.

I couldn’t blame Jisoo for feeling all nervous and stuff like that, all the words I used to describe Seungcheol whenever I talked to him were positive and–if anything–would possibly make you fall in love with him. Just like what I did with Jisoo.

I’m cupid, only a stupid one. Stupid cupid.

So that’s why I told him to ask Seungcheol to be his date. Because Jisoo’s made it this far, and it was our last year in high school. What in it to be lost

But now we’re arguing about Seungcheol and Jihoon, if they were really dating. I know why they aren’t. I just can't tell Jisoo, or anyone else. Because even I wasn’t supposed to know about it.

“Everyone else believes they’re already dating.” Jisoo frowned, “I mean, just look at them. They’re intimate. They’re sweet–”

This is where I have to draw the line. “Seungcheol is the only one that’s sweet… He’s always like that to his close friends.”

I didn’t mean to sound angry at the end of my sentence. Jisoo opened his mouth, as if to say something back, but he just shut up. Oh no.

“They just…” I closed my eyes, kind of telling him I’ve calmed down, “aren’t a thing, Jisoo. No matter what the others say, you have to believe what comes from their mouths.”

Jisoo just nodded, his lips pursed. I can tell he was less nervous by now.Because he knew I had a point.

He pulled out the letter for Seungcheol. He wanted to be old school and went for a letter amidst the advanced technology we have now. He could have spelled the question on a huge illustration board with ink that lit up in black light, but nope, he went for the letter.

And I couldn’t believe what he just did.

He ripped the letter, by halves, bit by bit. My jaw probably already dropped to the cold hard floor, and some were looking at him already.

“What are you doing?” I whisper-shouted at him, but he didn’t reply. As if I wasn’t there. As if there werent tons of eyes staring directly at him and the bits of paper falling on the floor.

He wasn’t quietly ripping it all, he was doing the opposite. He was doing it so dramatically yet realistically. I can see him hurting, everyone does.

After all that, he looked at me with a smile, like nothing happened.

God help my best friend, he’s gone nuts.

“Forget it. I’m asking him face to face.” He didn’t look like directing it to anyone except for himself, even though he was obviously looking at me.

He walked directly up to Seungcheol, who was actually not far from me. Only a few meters behind me, and he saw everything.

Everyone’s eyes were following Jisoo, until he did the unexpected.

“You’re going to prom with me.” He said it directly, like he wasn’t just nervous a few minutes ago. And Seungcheol was obviously shocked. But after letting it all sink in to him, he smiled, “Sure.” he answered.

Jisoo snapped back tor reality, “Wait what?”

“You didn’t seem like asking me out. You just… straight up said it. So… I salute your brave ways.” Seungcheol chuckled and pinched Jisoo’s cheeks, “I am going to prom with you.”

And everyone’s jaws dropped to the floor.

~ JISOO - FLASHBACK ~

“Sure.”

Wait… What happened?

“Wait… what?” My voice rather sounded like a squeak. It was so embarrassing. I could feel my whole body turning red.

“You didn’t seem like asking me out. You just… straight up said it. So… I salute your brave ways.” He chuckled and pinched my burning cheeks, “I am going to prom with you.”

What? What? WHAT?!

I kept blinking, hoping it was just a dream, at the same time wishing it was real. I just nodded, I didn’t know what to say, actually.

“Meet me at the cafeteria after classes.” He said with a wink.

I turned back to Jeonghan, but he was already right behind me. And this was the only time I felt all the stares at me. Were they staring at me like this when I did the unthinkable?

Jeonghan, without a word, dragged me outside of the hall.

“I can’t believe you did that!” He basically screamed at my face. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Was he annoyed? Surprised? Happy? Suddenly I felt his warm hug wrap my body.

Maybe he was happy for me. Yeah, happy.

“My prom date is Choi Seungcheol…” I whispered. I still can't have it sinking in to me. 

MY. PROM. DATE. IS. THE. LOVE. OF. MY. LIFE.

Seungcheol was actually just behind us. He waved at us, particularly me.

“Let’s have lunch together, okay? Meet me in front of the male locker room later.”

*End of Flashback*

~ JISOO ~ 

And I thought it would turn out to be the greatest night of my life. And I’ll spare you the sickening story of prom night. Even if you insist.

Okay, clue: It didn’t. It didn’t turn out to what I expected it to be. It went out horribly.

Anyway, that’s in the past. 8 years in the past, to be exact.

The cab stops to a halt, which startled me a bit. I paid the cab driver and pulled my luggage down. And I dragged it to the lobby of the hotel.

And there I saw a familiar face behind the reception desk. “Minhyun-ah!” Suddenly I felt alive seeing someone familiar to me.

“Jisoo! It’s nice to see you again!” We did our ol’ handshake. A fistbump followed by a high five, shoulder smack and a fistbump again. Nothing complicated.

“So this is why you recommended this hotel to me, huh.” 

He was one of the first people I’ve told of me and my family’s vacation, and he immediately recommended this particular hotel. I can now see why he did.

He handed me the keys to my room, “Wanna go get lunch? My break starts in 15 minutes.” He checked his wristwatch and looked at me. “I’m meeting Seungcheol.” 

He felt embarrassed once I mentioned the name of his beloved cousin, “Oh. Well then.” He bit his lower lip before his eyes lit up once again. I knew what this meant. “Well, have fun then, highschool sweethearts.” He said teasingly as I felt my ears turn red.

“Anyway, when will your your brother and parents arrive?” 

I knew it. He just wanted to see my brother. “They won’t be here until tomorrow. It’s me, myself, and I for about 20 hours.”

Another person arrives and Minhyun’s attention was focused on her, and he gave her a key. After that, Minhyun turned back to me. “My shift ends at 8. Do you mind if I go to your room by then? We’ve got a lot to catch up with.”

I agreed, “Sure, why not?” and went on to my room, which was on the 15th floor. 

When I entered the elevator, I was all alone, and I was glad. I’m kind of claustrophobic myself, and if this elevator isn't small enough, what more if I was with someone else?

It was a long ride. Although I was alone the whole time. The elevator music was calming, as usual. I didn't find it boring like anyone else does. And once I arrived at the 15th floor, I was welcomed with a brown and carpeted flooring and beige walls decorated with golden swirls.

I found my room, O-17. It was nice and minimalistic. There was the same beige walls from the halls, but this time it had white polka dots. The floor was red and carpeted. The bed was neatly made, and once I threw my body on it, I felt like swimming on clouds. I could easily fall asleep on this.

But I remembered I had a lunch date with Seungcheol.

I don’t know how this is going to happen. But wish me luck.

~ *** ~

Seungcheol arrived just a few minutes before Jisoo did. And while he was there alone, he sat on the swing. He was glad the weather was finally on his side today.

He could see Jisoo approaching, so he stood by the gate of the park. He was wearing a gray sweater and denim jeans with a pair of black sneakers, which, Seungcheol would admit, fitted him perfectly.

“Where should we go?” Jisoo asked, scrolling his phone and looking for somewhere nearby to eat. “I saw a Korean restaurant while I was walking back here. Let’s check it out.” Seungcheol suggested.

The walk to the restaurant was quite long. A full 15 minutes. And the walk was nothing but awkward and uncomfortable. They always stood at least a feet away from each other.

But Seungcheol cut the silence, “I really feel like I met you already.”

“Me too.” Jisoo replied faster than he thought he did. “We were in Seoul High together, right?” He asked. And immediately regretted doing so, because once he did, Seungcheol would remember.

And he wasn't wrong, “Yeah. Huh. Small world.” He said rather quietly. “You were my classmate in junior year, right?”

Jisoo nodded. He hoped Seungcheol wouldn't remember, but he did. “And you asked–wait, no–you stated that I would be your prom date for senior year.” Seungcheol chuckled, and Jisoo couldn't hide his embarrassment. “That was already 8 years ago, I thought you’d forget.” Jisoo pouted and berated, sounding more childish. And what Seungcheol said didn’t help. “How can I forget when a cute guy bravely said in front of a lot of people that I would be his prom date.”

If it were possible for Jisoo to be any redder at this point, it happened already. But all of that were pushed to the back of their minds once they saw the Korean restaurant Seungcheol was referring to.

Once they entered, there was a blast of Korean songs through the speakers,and there was the song's music video playing on the widescreen TV hanging by the glass window.

“Huh, NU’EST. Minhyun likes them.” Seungcheol smiled, being reminded of his beloved cousin. “Jonghyun-hyung, too. I think they were all friends since they were kids.” Jisoo added.

“It was in Dongho’s party when we first met, right?” 

“Yeah. Umm… Wanna sit down?” Seungcheol asked, realizing they were standing up the whole time. They occupied the table in the corner, with a comfortable view of the TV.

“Didn’t Jihoon just write a song? Or was it a collab? With your brother?” Jisoo asked while scanning the menu. Seungcheol called the waiter before answering Jisoo's question.

“One pork donkatsu for me… and…” Seungcheol nodded at Jisoo, “Oh. One Bibimbap for me.”

The waiter told them their orders will arrive in fifteen minutes. Seungcheol sighed, he felt really hungry. Yet he referred back to Jisoo's question, “Yeah. I helped wrote the lyrics under the pseudonym S.Coups.” Seungcheol answered quite proudly.

“S.Coups, It’s… unique. I guess.” Jisoo didn't quite know how to react to Seungcheol’s pseudonym. And they laughed together. Like they knew each other for a really long time.

“Now it feels like we really haven't separated, huh?” Seungcheol was smiling, staring blankly at the TV. Jisoo agreed, “True. Anyway, what did I miss in your life?”

“I graduated from civil engineering a few years ago. I can say I have quite a stable job.” Seungcheol took a sip of iced tea and smacked his lips before continuing, “Now, I’m still single. No time to mingle.” Jisoo grinned at Seungcheol's way with words.

“So, what about you? 8 years was quite a long time, you know.” Seungcheol nodded his glass of ice tea to Seungcheol, and Jisoo nodded, squinting his eyes and looking around as if trying to remember something significant happening to his life in those 8 years. “I’m now a licensed architect. I also have a stable job. I’m single, but there’s this person that I’m quite interested in.”

Seungcheol was intrigued, his eyes widening, “Who must that be?” and he wiggled his eyebrows. It made Jisoo feel uncomfortable, and once again, blush. “Why would I tell you?”

“Well, why not?” Seungcheol answered back faster than a bullet. 'This one’s hard.’ Jisoo thought, out loud. “What’s hard?” Seungcheol asked again, now nearer to Jisoo and his eyebrows wiggling faster. Jisoo could feel his ears burning, and the atmosphere turning warmer. “Shut up.” Jisoo just said and poked Seungcheol's nose.

“You're so touchy.” Seungcheol pouted. Jisoo would admit it was the second cutest thing he’s seen in his whole life, other than Wonwoo’s kittens, of course. Seungcheol was staring directly into Joshua’s eyes, licking his lips.

“What are you looking at?”

“What do you think? I’m hungry. I’m not myself.”

“Do you think I have a Snickers bar in my pocket to satisfy your hunger?”

“Ha ha. Really funny, Hong.”

“Oh. You’re quite funny yourself, Choi.”

~ JEONGHAN ~

“When will hyung come back home?” Soonyoung groaned while playing with Jihoon’s hair. “When is Seungcheol ever on time?” Instead of answering Soonyoung's question, Jihoon replied with another question.

“Yeah. But he’s supposed to be back today, right? He wouldn’t miss my dance recital.” Soonyoung frowned, Jihoon wiped his thumb on Soonyoung’s mouth, “Don’t frown. You look ugly.”

Soonyoung just smiled at him. Oh these boys. They need a room.

“Stop flirting in front of me. You guys are disgusting.” I scoffed and fake gagged. They just laughed at me. What the? “Jeonghan-hyung’s grumpy without Seungcheol-hyung.” Soonyoung teased.

Who said I was grumpy? I was being honest, right? 

“I was just being honest.” I rolled my eyes. “You're just being bitter.” Jihoon spat back.

Okay now they’re teaming up against me? If Seungcheol were here, he’d be on my side. He never officially approved of Soonyoung and Jihoon’s relationship, although he planned to. It should be tomorrow night. I wonder if he still remembers.

“Seungcheol should be in the middle of his flight by now.”

Then I felt the couple’s stares on me. Was it something I said? “What? What are you looking at?”

Jihoon tried his best to hide his laughter, and now he’s being obvious and turning red. Soonyoung, on the other hand, well… “Hyung. No one asked.”

“It was your question.” I contended my stand. 

“That was, like, 5 minutes ago.” Jihoon raised an eyebrow. Oh now he’s against me, too.

Second thing I hate the most, Soonyoung and Jihoon teaming up against me without Seungcheol.

I just rolled my eyes and opened my phone. Seungcheol hasn’t texted me this morning. And I have a bad feeling about this.

Instead, I call Jisoo. I wonder if he already arrived at his family’s vacation place. He never told me where it exactly was. He only told me they were staying there for a week just to chill and celebrate his brother Jonghyun's graduation from Master’s Degree.

“Jisoo-yah, where are you?” I asked right after the ringing dropped. It was a mess before he finally answered.

“In the middle of the airport. I think I’m lost.” He did sound lost. I can imagine his face scrunching right now trying to navigate, to find his way to his destination.

“You sure you aren't at the runway?” I kidded. But I think he didn't hear me.

“I swear to god, Jeonghan. I’m lost.”

“Don’t swear to god, Jisoo. You’ll be sent to hell.” 

“I meant shut u–oh my god.” I just said he should stop using the name of the Lord our God in vain. Look who’s the holy one.

“I just told you not to swea–” I was cut off by a splashing noise. What was that?

“Gotta go, Jeonghan. Let’s chat later.”

Then the call ended. But before it did, I heard a familiar voice. I know this voice. But why is he still there?

I dropped my phone to my lap. Soonyoung and Jihoon suddenly stopped talking and looked at me at the same time.

“I think Seungcheol won’t arrive here today.”

~ JIHOON ~ 

“I think Seungcheol won't arrive here today.” Jeonghan said, staring at his lap with a blank face.

What?

“What?” Soonyoung said my thoughts out loud. Honestly speaking, I was just kidding when I said Seungcheol will be late for his flight. Of all his flights, he can't be late for this one.

“You heard me right. I heard his voice before Jisoo dropped our call.” Jeonghan still had that blank expression on his face, but his eyes tell a different story. 

Was he jealous?

But I’m still confused. “What was Jisoo doing there?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s on a vacation. He told me he would arrive one day earlier because he scheduled his flight later than his family.” Jeonghan said, now visibly looking annoyed and surprised, “But he didn’t tell me he was going to the place where Seungcheol was.” His teeth were gritting.

Here’s something: Jeonghan obviously likes Seungcheol. He’s a great actor but something that keeps me and the others wondering was that why was he so obvious of his feelings towards Seungcheol? Also, why was Seungcheol so oblivious?

And here’s an answer to the second question, Seungcheol is numb. I don't want to come off as harsh or blunt or whatever, but when it comes to stuff like this, he’s numb. Feelings? Emotions? Numb. Though I’ve got to admit, he writes great heart wrenching lyrics, I wonder where those feelings come from.

About the first question, I really don't know. Maybe he was really in love and he forgot to act or something. If that's the case, it's me and Soonyoung's same situation.

Soonyoung… I feel guilty whenever I'm with him. He doesn't deserve someone like me, even though he keeps telling me that I was enough. 

He’s the more touchy-feely one between the two of us. Some people even think he’s the only loving one between us. But can they blame me for not being able to express myself? You see, this is why I don't think Soonyoung deserves me. He does only so much for me. 

The most thing I ever did for him was giving him more lines on our collab. I’m too selfish. Too secretive and private. I trust him, yes, but I can't trust myself. I give myself to him when I know I’m just gonna fail. 

Soonyoung is the love of my life, I am aware of that. But I’m nothing compared to him. He’s a blazing star that glows brighter than Polaris and Betelgeuse combined, and I’m just a dead star, past my supernova phase, nothingness that’s dispersing into dark matter. Leaving only light that travels for years for others to see, little do they know the light they see is coming from a now deceased star. Well, at least if I’m just a part of dark matter–nothingness, I give him more space to shine, right? (A/N: I went too far with the metaphors, forgive me. I’m still not myself.)

And that’s why I gave him more lines. It’s one of the most I can do for him. For what he’s done for me.

He may deserve all what I give him, but he doesn't deserve me. Not when I’m doing–

“Babe, what are you thinking about?” I looked up, just noticing that I was sitting on Soonyoung's lap, was I even sitting here before?

“Huh? Since when was I sitting on your lap?” I can imagine seeing the wrinkles on my forehead become visible. Soonyoung drew circles on my forehead using his thumb, “I pulled you while you were in some kind of trance.”

I squinted my eyes, trance? “Trance? How long was I blank?”

“Oh, just for 5 minutes or something. Jeonghan-hyung went to the loo, getting the number two.” Soonyoung laughed. Oh this disgusting hamster, this disgusting hamster of mine.

I slapped his shoulder, “That's gross.”

Soonyoung just smiled sheepishly at me, “It’s a natural thing.”

“It's still gross.”

“Whatever, then.”

~ SOONYOUNG AND JIHOON, A LOVE STORY (JIHOON’s POV) ~

Junior and Senior Prom Night, 2009

“So, who’s your date?” I asked Seungcheol, he was refilling his glass of punch.

“Hong Jisoo. Do you know him?” He answered, still focused on getting the apples in his glass. Oh right. Hong Jisoo. That guy that just said in front of everyone that Seungcheol was going to be his date for the prom.

I thought that was just a nightmare.

“Does he even plan to come?” I asked, not meaning to sound annoyed, although I sounded like I was. Seungcheol just sighed and said that he didn't know. I just went for the dance floor, his date was none of my business, anyway.

The song playing was a Western song, which means it was English, which means I won't understand it. Nevertheless, I still danced my way to the center of the dance floor.

I may be an introvert or whatever, but I found myself in dancing. I loved the feeling of freely moving through the dance floor. It was a way for me to find my inner peace, to find myself. And everything seemed like a blur and I was glad I didn't crash into anyone.

I felt something trip my ankle, and the next thing I knew I was laying on my back, my leg tangled with someone else's. I tried sitting properly, but then again, our legs were severely tangled.

“I’m sorry.” Me and the guy apologized in unison. And I immediately regretted what I did when I knew who was in front of me.

“Jihoon?”

“Soonyoung?”

He stood up first and pat his tux for dust. And he offered his hand to me. Even if I hated him, I need a hand, since my legs really hurt.

I winced as I stood on my two legs, he looked at me in the eye and I saw his sincerity, “I’m sorry, I just got carried away.”

And somehow I felt the same way, “Me too. Sorry.”

I swear I could see his eyes sparkle brighter than they already did. And that’s when I realized I was actually smiling at him. And also, I realized that everyone else standing around us were cheering.

“One more round! One more round!” Everyone cheered. I was too overwhelmed, but it felt nice. 

But then I saw something in my peripheral vision. It was Seungcheol. He was also cheering and he nodded his glass of punch at me. I felt my smile grew bigger.

Not until I saw who he was with. And Seungcheol had his free hand around his shoulder.

I didn’t know what was happening to me but I just saw myself dragging Soonyoung's wrist out to the school garden.

“Is Soonyoung-oppa blushing? Soonyoung-oppa! Just choose me instead!”

And before I close the door behind us, I just roll my eyes. I remember why I hated Soonyoung in the first place.

He’s a fuckboy.

“What? Oh my god? Why are we here?” I can see Soonyoung's confusion in his aura. I get why, I was too overwhelmed, like I said. But it felt like something heavy, something pushing my heart to my back and eventually outside of my body.

I hated it, more than I did Soonyoung.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung had his head tilted as if he were studying my face. He was also kind of blushing. Or maybe it was just the lighting.

“I–I don’t know. I don't think so.”

And there. That. He hugged me. I didn’t know why, he just did. And I can see he also didn't know what he just did because he ended the hug quickly.

“I-I’m so–”

Before he could apologize, I hugged him again. I wasn't really the type of person to do these kinds of things, especially to those people whose existence I despise, but somehow, a hug was all that I needed. Somehow, Soonyoung gave me a sense of security.

So maybe this was why he was a ladies’ man.

It took him a moment before he hugged me back, but when he did, it was tight, but not too tight. 

We released at the same time. And I can see his cheeks turn redder than it already was. And I can feel my cheeks burning, too.

We sat on the couple swing, only a foot away from each other, still quiet. Not a single word. But it felt comforting, really. I still didn't know why my heart felt sunken when I saw Seungcheol and his date, but after Soonyoung’s hug, everything went back to normal.

“So… What happened with you back there?”

I still didn’t know how to describe it. But I tried to say it as accurately as I can to Soonyoung.

“It felt weird. When I saw something–someone, I felt really happy to see him. But when I saw whose shoulder his arm was wrapped around, I just felt something… my stomach churned, my heart started to sink until it felt like it was gonna jump out from my back.”

He nodded and thought for a while, “I think you’re jealous.”

Me? Jealous? Of Jisoo? I don't think so.

“I can't be jealous. I don't even like the guy.”

“Are you basing your feelings for the guy on your mind?” Soonyoung asked. Ofcourse I did, I told him. He just shook his head, looking slightly disappointed. Why?

“You see, Jihoon, these stuff, feelings, are from your heart.” Here we go again with the feelings and heart stuff.

“The heart is just an organ on your chest that pumps blood through your veins and arteries.” I answered back flatly. I know these. I studied about this. There’s no such possibility that emotions come from this organ.

“Give it a chance. If you let it freely determine your feelings, it will make you feel much better, lessen your confusion.”

“You know what, Soonyoung? You're not much of that annoying imbecile I know and loathe.”

Soonyoung didn’t respond, so I turned my head to look at him. And he was directly looking at the back gate of the hall. His cheeks tinted red, again. And smiling so weirdly, also confused.

“You hate me? Why?” He turned to look at me, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted.

“Oh, maybe because you look prideful. Also you're so full of yourself. And you're loud, and annoying–sometimes–most of the time.” I can say I’m amused at his expression. Bothe bewildered and offended.

“Of course, that isn't your case today.”

He let off an awkward laugh, followed by a boisterous one. Boy, how fast does his emotions shift? He’s basically a lady on PMS.

“And now I’m going to tell you reasons why I hate you, to be fair.” Soonyoung had a mischievous smile on his face.

“Come at me, criticism.”

“I hate how you’re so private. You barely talk to anyone except for Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung. I hate it how every time you go to our house, you're wearing a sweater, no matter the weather. I hate your dimples. I hate how you're so good at writing, singing, and dancing.”

That was a lot for me to sink in. I didn't know he hated me more than I hated him. Little more and he’ll tell me he hated how I breathe.

I was deeply offended, but I let him finish.

“I hate how you're so cute without even trying. I hate your voice when you sing along to your guitar. I hate how your eyes disappear when you smile, genuinely.”

I want to slap his face right now. Now my list of things I hate about him starts to grow longer.

“I hate how I see your eyes tearing up right now, because I just replaced the word like with hate. I’m sorry. I like you, Lee Jihoon.”

What.

Just.

Happened?

Soonyoung got off the swing and stood in front of me. Looking at me and wiped my cheeks. I didn't notice I was tearing up already.

After that he kissed my cheek. “I’m sorry I scared you.” And he kissed the other one.

Now I really hate him.

Though, we were interrupted by the loud opening of the back door of the hall. Soonyoung and I stared as we both saw Jisoo walking heavily outside, not looking back, and Seungcheol quickly following after, and Jeonghan running after Seungcheol.

No one else followed them outside of the hall, but most of the students were outside, just staring at the trio running after each other.

Without a word, all it took was me and Soonyoung looking and nodding at each other before we followed our friends.


End file.
